The Little Professor
by Doug2
Summary: An magical practicing mortal literally steals Phoebe's heart. Please review.


THE LITTLE PROFESSOR

Phoebe received a strange invitation in the mail\ from a local university professor to participate in a study on precognition. It seemed very odd that she of all people would have been picked since\ that was her witchly power, but she was going to be paid and with no other form of support, she thought she'd try it out. Prue told her to be careful, and Piper told her good luck as off to the university she went.

Being back in an academic environment kept reminding Phoebe that she had not finished her own degree and doubly reminded her since all the students around her were younger than she was. She was to report to Dr. Samuel Morton, in the east wing of the physiology building. He worked in the basement in a lab for para-physiology. It was a cramped lab full of old fashioned test boards and half-eaten lunches. Phoebe entered the poorly lit lab calling out, "Dr. Morton? Dr. Morton?"

From behind one of the lab tables a rather young man no more than thirty in some rumbled clothes and broken eyeglasses stood up. She thought he could really be cute if someone helped him with his wardrobe. He was definitely a young version of the absent-minded professor, Phoebe thought

"Yes, can I help you, young lady? Are you one of my students?" he asked.

"No, Professor. I'm Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell. I answered the invitation to help with your work," said Phoebe.

"Oh, yes, yes. Come in, come in. It is so good of you to respond. As you can see I don't get many visitors in my basement lab here. I work with the paranormal, anything about the brain outside of the ordinary. ESP, mainly, but I am also interested in telekinesis and precognition. I understand you have some experience with it." Dr. Morton said.

"What makes you say that? Your invitation said you were looking for many test subjects and..." said Phoebe as she started to back up.

"Yes, yes, I am looking for those with a talent for seeing the future and you were mentioned by some. Haven't you worked as a card turning medium? I think your talents far exceed parlor tricks," he suggested. "I mean, your powers certainly exceed anything a mere mortal can expect to do."

"You lured me here. Who are you and what do you want? How do you know who I am?" said Phoebe as she had noticed she had backed herself into a corner.

"I am nothing more than I have already said. I want to do some scholarly research on those who have sight beyond the ordinary. I have contacts among your kind who have helped me in the past and your name was mentioned. You are definitely among the most gifted my dear," he said.

"I can't use my powers for personal gain or to help others do the same. I just use it to defend others or to defend my sisters and me. I can't help you," pleaded Phoebe.

"Oh, but you can. Don't think I am just pursing wealth. My work is much more important to me and with your help my studies should move from the shadows into the light and people will take notice. We can show the world that the paranormal does exist and together we can become a much respected team. I want us to do that together, dear Phoebe.

You, me, and your unique abilities," said Dr. Morton as his eyes started to brighten.

"No, I sorry. I can't help you. I have got to go. I can't use my powers except as I am suppose to. There are always consequences and I have had enough experience not to try it. Thank you for the job offer, but I have to go," said Phoebe turning to leave.

"No wait. I want you to be my colleague, my equal. I want us to work together. Please don't leave!" Dr. Morton said pleading.

With that Phoebe headed for the door. Dr. Morton reached into his pocket, pulled out a red pouch and threw a white powder on Phoebe. As she reached the door turned around and looked at him.

"What was that?" she asked. "What did you do to me?" she said as she started to breath very heavily. Then she looked at him through different eyes.

"You are so gorgeous. I just want to...to.." and with that Phoebe grabbed the Professor and started kissing him as passionately as she ever went after anyone.

"Oh, my darling. Oh dear. Kiss me hard!" she pleaded and they both fell to the floor and did not get up again for most of an hour. She had never put so much effort into her lovemaking before. This was the guy and she wasn't going to hold back anything.

The Professor, who was quite inexperienced with this much passion found the experience to his liking. He had been researching premonitions and had heard of Phoebe Halliwell from some other witches. When he had seen Phoebe from a distance, it was for him love at first sight. Not only did she possess a very strong gift to see the future, but she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. If he could have her love and her help with his work his life would be perfect. But how? Knowing sometime of the witch culture, he was able to find the local apothecary and obtain the ingredients for a very potent love spell. It turned out that you don't have to be a witch to perform magic. With the woman he loved at his side, he knew he could do anything. Together paranormal studies would no longer be a sideshow attraction or a party joke at university functions.

When the lovers were finished, Phoebe got up and still couldn't keep her hands off of the Professor. "Oh, darling, you were so great there, so wonderful, so kind and caring. I never want to leave you, never. Oh, sweetheart, Oh, darling," she said as she kissed him again.

"Phoebe, my dear, you are...won...der...ful," he said, as she wouldn't let him speak. "I'd like to first discuss my work and I want you to work with me. I need to understand how your power works. "

"Oh yes darling, anything" as she kissed him again.

He pushed her away and tried to start an intelligent conversation with her. After an hour he was not one bit further along. Phoebe said that she would cooperate, but could not keep her hands off of her wonderful lover. Finally he gave up, they went into his office and did not come out until very late.

As they dressed, the Professor was somewhat embarrassed as Phoebe stood there eying him with a loving look. She was very beautiful and had a wonderful loving manner, a great fire in her passion and it was all directed at him. Every curve of her body seemed to twitch just for him. She dressed as if just to please him, and then came over and kissed him again.

"It's getting late darling and its time to go home," said Phoebe.

The Professor who thought he was pursuing someone found himself now the prey. They walked arm-in-arm to his car and he drove her to his small off-campus apartment. Phoebe told him how quaint it was and that it would make them a wonderful little love nest. She went to kitchen and tried to get some dinner started from his poorly stocked cabinets. He tried to quickly pick up the clothes and newspapers that had been carelessly tossed around. Over a meal of warm over leftovers, Phoebe listened to her lover's plans and how she could assist him. She played with her food while taking in every word he said. The fire she once had for her witchcraft was now going to be put into his research. He was to be her life from now on. She would do anything to please him. He seemed so intelligent and so felled with purpose. This is what my life needed. That is the direction I am going to take she thought while listening to him.

After dinner she lovingly cleaned up the kitchen. An old bottle of wine was found on the back shelf and she took two glasses over to him. He put down his journal took the glass and they toasted their new life together. He couldn't believe it was really happening with such a beautiful and talented woman and she would never want to part from him. They finished their wine, began an embrace and went into their bedroom not finishing until the light of dawn crept into the window.

The next morning, Dr. Morton came dashing into his first class twenty minutes late with Phoebe on his arm.

"Excuse me class. Let's start our class with the results of the Cumberland Tests of 1947." he began his lecture.

Phoebe took a seat in the back listening intently. In fact she never lost her concentration on her love throughout the entire hour. She found him so very fascinating and was determined to become engrossed in his field and help him how ever she could. Dr. Morton had never had anyone so attached to him and his work. After class she went everywhere with him on his arm either cuddling up to him or listening intently. Every time the Professor looked up there was Phoebe smiling at him with a loving expression on her face. Whenever they were alone she couldn't keep her hands off of him. Just before dinner, they ran over to Halliwell Manor to pick up her things.

As they walk in the front door, Piper called "Prue, Phoebe just walked in. Phoebes, where have you been? We were about call the police. What happened to you?"

Prue came charging in, yelling "Where have you been? I know you are old enough to not have to check with us, but we didn't know whether you're dead in an alley somewhere or not."

Phoebe without changing into her usual "Oh You're mad at me again expression," never changed her pleasant expression and announced proudly that the man she was with was Sam Morton and she was his and he was hers. They had come to pick up her things and she was moving in with him.

"Whoa, you just met and now you're going to live together? I'm sorry. Sam is it? I'm Piper, Phoebe's sister and this is Prue. So where did the two of you meet?" asked Piper.

"It's very nice to meet you. I am the Professor of Para-psychology where Phoebe applied to work. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her. We got very close very quickly," Dr. Morton said.

"Yes, and he has the neatest theories about my premonitions and I'm going to help him with his studies. He is just so cute and warm and...and..."

"I get the picture," said Prue. "You know about her powers, Dr. Morton?"

"Yes, I know they are fairly common among witches. Her precognitive ability is really very advanced and looking into it will be very exciting. I'd love to try some tests on your and Piper's powers someday too. The various powers of witches have always fascinated me. I have been on the outskirts looking in for quite sometime. Other witches have given me a hint of what can be done, but Phoebe is the first to really want to help me."

"And I will do anything this lovely little man wants me to do. I won't just be tested, I'm going to be his lab assistant and general helper and helpmate. Isn't he adorable?"

"Charming," said Prue. "Personally, I prefer not to be a laboratory rat, but Phoebe that is your choice."

"Prue!" cried Piper "Sam, is our guest. Any friend of Phoebe's is welcome here. Come on in, I'll extend dinner a bit and we can all get to know each other. So, Phoebes, was it really love at first sight?" Piper asked as she led her into the kitchen.

"I'll bet it was love at first sight!" thought Prue.

"So how did you learn about us witches, Sam?" asked Prue.

The professor came in and sat down rather stiffly. "Well, Prue. Working with the para-normal I first got involved with those who claimed to be physic, but I learned about this enchanted world that you are a part of. Working with those who really have the power would be quite a breakthrough. And Phoebe was one of many who can really help me."

"So who else do you know? We haven't come across many others with Phoebe's power," she said.

"No one else I can think of off hand. I used to frequent the Little India Coffeehouse on Market to meet with some of my contacts," said Dr. Morton.

"Do you know anything about the work Piper, Phoebe and I have to deal with since we got our powers?" asked Prue.

"She did say something about the fighting demons and the evil beings you have exorcised. That's not what really interests me about her."

"It's still what she is and what she's about. You have to accept all of her," warned Prue.

Then Piper and Phoebe came in calling them to dinner. "Prue, giving you the third degree, darling? asked Phoebe. "She's always taken care of us and worried about us since our Mother died. Now I have got someone else to worry about me!" she said giving Sam a big hug.

Sam smiled for the first time since he entered the house.

Dinner went fairly well. Piper was very excited for Phoebe. Prue was very polite, but a little more stiff. Phoebe went on and on about the Professor who helped to fell in parts of his research. Personally, they didn't have any plans other than moving in together. Afterwards, Phoebe gathered up some of her clothes and personal things, gave her sisters a big hug and went off with the Professor. He thanked them kindly and helped Phoebe out.

After they left, Piper sighed and said that she never thought she would see Phoebe settled down. And a lab assistant at that! She thought it was very romantic how they so quickly got together. He even understands about witches. That was something that could scare off a guy. How lucky she was!

Prue said, "Piper, wake up. Is that guy really Phoebe's type? She has gone off the deep end before about a guy, but not this quickly. There is something that really bothers me about him. Come on upstairs and let's check him out."

In the Book Of Shadows they could find no reference to the mild Dr. Morton. He was definitely not a warlock or demon, but he had some control over Phoebe. Any of the willpower or love potions could only be reversed, if they knew the original source of the power. For the time being, they had to wait and watch.

Piper told Prue, "Why can't you just be happy for Phoebes? I liked to think that she really has found someone. Give it a break."

Back at the professor's apartment, Phoebe couldn't wait to get him alone. All of her things were just deposited in the living room, except for one item she went to change into.

"Phoebe, my dear. I have some preparation for tomorrow's class. I will be there in a few minutes," he told her.

After "a few minutes" Phoebe appeared at the door in something so sear it hardly qualified as a nightgown.

"Your time is up, my dearest!" she said extremely seductively.

"I only need a few more..." And that was all he got out as Phoebe went after him with all her passion. The night seemed to last a very long time as nothing was held back. Phoebe was in it for keeps.

Sam got up late and Phoebe brought him his breakfast. She just watched him eat it, which was a little unnerving.

"Don't you want some, my dear?" he asked.

"I ate earlier. Unless you're on the menu now?" she teased.

"No, I have to get ready for my class and you can make room for your things while I'm gone," he suggested.

"Oh, no, I'm not letting you go so easy," as he kissed him again. "I'm going to class with you. I want to learn everything so we can work together. I can tell your life is your work and I want to be a part of it. You're too important to me to be on the outside. I want to share everything with you," said Phoebe staring deep into his soul.

"Well, OK. It's just a lot of my classes won't directly bear on our work together, but it would be stimulating to have someone to discuss things with. You have no preconceptions that others who scoff at my work do. You know the paranormal does exist. Yes, I will teach you everything I know. We will have a total professional and personal relationship.

That is a wonderful idea my little Be-be. I do love you so," And he kissed her again. "Let's get to class."

After the professor got out of the shower he found Phoebe all ready. She was dressed very sexy in an informal way. She was ironing all of the clothes he had laid out. She didn't want a wrinkle on her guy. As he got dressed she was fussing all over him, kissing and teasing as he went. In his living area, he found everything picked up and his usually messy kitchen spotless.

"Don't worry. My darling, I'll get the rest of the cleaning later. You'll find me very handy around the house," she boasted.

On the drive to the university she snuggled up next to him. Going to class she walked next to him like it was the most romantic moonlit stroll. Faculty and students stole glances wondering how the little physic professor had won such a lady. In class Phoebe sat very still taking in every word. She started putting in the time and concentration she should have when she was last in college. She was determined to be the best for her own sake and for Sam's.

At lunch they discussed many of the points of his lecture, while also getting cozy too. The professor was getting used to Phoebe's constant attention. At the lab that afternoon he started to show her lab procedures, how he performed his experiments and what he wanted to do with Phoebe's abilities. He was going to try two fronts in his investigation. One, to try to scientifically define her power and how it worked and was focused and two, come up with irrefutable evidence that such power does exist. They worked very closely all afternoon. Then late while they were conferring in his office, they ended the afternoon with some physical loving. His office was never going to be just an office again.

Prue did some checking up on Phoebe's little professor. He did seem to be everything he claimed to be. The Charmed Ones never really mixed with the general witch community. Usually they only met those who opposed them or needed them. She visited the Little India Coffeehouse and did find some who claimed to be witches or warlocks. No real magic was evident to Prue. They did know the professor, but they considered him more of a nuisance. He was some little mortal trying to find out their secrets and put a scientific definition on them. They felt he was really looking for advancing himself. She also found out that the story of the Halliwell family was well-known there. It wasn't just the warlocks and demons who had heard of them. They gave her a list of other places witches gather. Among them was an apothecary that Prue had never visited. The owner knew the man and found him more interested in magic than in his paranormal studies. He had put together the ingredients for a number of potions, including some of the strongest love potions known to the magical world.

"I just knew it," thought Prue as she headed home to get Piper.

Later that night as Phoebe was preparing dinner for Sam, there was a very impatient knock at the door.

Phoebe went to answer it. There stood Prue with a very determined look on his face. Piper was behind her looking just plain worried.

"Oh, Prue, Piper, it's so good to see you," cried Phoebe as she gave each of them a big hug.

"Who is it, Be-be?" asked the little professor.

"It's my sisters, sweetheart,." Announced Phoebe as her lover came in the living room.

"This is not a social call, Phoebes!" said Prue. "Your little lover here seems to have been dappling in witchcraft. Besides his premonition studies, he's been trying other spells like the one we think your under. Now Sam, what spell have you used on our sister?" said Prue as she advanced toward him.

"I don't know what you are talking about Miss Halliwell," he got out stuttering a bit.

With on wave of her hand he flew back into the couch losing his glasses in the process.

"No, Prue, leave him alone!" shouted Phoebe.

"You don't want to come up against us. We've sent demons to Hell much worse than you. We have to be able to protect each other and we are here to do it!" said Prue seething.

"I have no intention of admitting to anything other than loving your sister. She is very unique and very loving and I am determined to stay with her," insisted Sam.

"And I am staying with him. He is my whole life now. Leave us alone!" pleaded Phoebe.

"I can't take this. Piper, freeze him!" said Prue.

With one wave of Piper's hand, he became a statue with Phoebe in his arms.

"Phoebe. Don't you understand? You would never have fallen for a little creep like this unless he had done something to you. Even in your wildest scatterbrained actions, you never ran off with a guy like this. And you actually want to be his guinea pig and disclose all the Wicca secrets to him? Can't you see what he's doing to you Phoebes?" asked Prue.

"I don't care," said Phoebe, "even if it's true. I am very much in love with him, and he loves me. You always said I had no vision, no direction, and no purpose. He has given me all of that. I am delving into my talents and working on the one thing that I have really shown an interest in. I can stop jumping from job to job and settle on one course in life. I also have a man who is not only sensitive, but who understands our ways. Most men could probably not deal with what we really are. Prue, you should understand this more than anyone."

"Phoebe, we're just concerned for your welfare. You're had acting like yourself." said Prue. "You say he understands us. Can he deal with the constant danger we face from evil forces? What about the power the three of us are suppose to have together? Remember the Power of Three?" asked Prue.

"I haven't forgotten that or my sisters. I will always be there for the two of you. Whenever you need me I will come. I would never want harm to come to you, but you knew we had to deal with each of us moving out someday. And now that time has come!" said Phoebe. "So, if you would please unfreeze by boy- friend and leave us. Because if you keep this up; I don't ever want to see either of you again!" said Phoebe now in tears.

"Whoosh," went a sound as Piper undid her deed. "Phoebes, we were just worried about you and don't want you taking the wrong path."

"I'm going to be fine with Sam. Good bye. Piper," said Phoebe drying her tears.

"All right for now," said Prue very skeptically. "Good bye, Phoebe." And she gave her a hug. "So long, Sam."

"Bye, Sam," said Piper as they walked out the door.

Phoebe went over and held Sam very hard. "They just don't understand. We haven't been witches for very long, but I had to move out sometime. Don't worry about them, sweetheart. They will come around. The important thing is that we are happy. And we will be together, today, tomorrow and for the rest of our lives."

Prue was true to her word. She did let it stand. She remained very skeptical about Phoebe's beau, while Piper just tried to be happy for her sister. Phoebe and Sam spent two very happy weeks together, working together, studying together and loving together.

One morning Phoebe had been doing some research for Sam in Berkeley and was heading back to their lab when a vision came over her. She saw Prue, lying on a table with her hands across chest and not one bit of color in her face. When the premonition ended, she was hyperventilating with terror. With the exception of seeing herself being executed in the future, no vision made her blood run so cold.

"Prue, I have to call Prue." was her first thought. It took her several minutes to find a payphone. "I have to get myself a cell phone if I'm not going to be with my sisters."

"Buckland's, Prue Halliwell, speaking," answered her sister.

"Prue, thank God you're OK. I thought you were dead!" cried Phoebe.

"Hold on, Phoebe, slow down. What did you see?" asked Prue.

"You, you were lying down looking dead as a doornail. I couldn't tell where it was, but it was sometime tomorrow. I couldn't tell anything else. What are we going to do?" cried Phoebe.

"I will head over to the Manor after I call Piper. Then you meet us there. I or we should be the safest there. Thanks for calling Phoebes see you there." And Prue hung up.

Then Phoebe called the little professor and told him she had foreseen a family emergency. He told her to be careful and that he loved her. With an inner glow, off she headed to the Manor. All three of the Charmed Ones reached the home about the same time.

"Hi Phoebes. You're looking great." said Piper. "How's Sam?"

"He's doing just fine. We're both very busy at the school. I am learning a lot. It's like getting a degree in witchcraft. I am getting to be a smarter witch and hopefully that will benefit all of us," said Phoebe.

"Are you really happy?" asked Prue.

"Yes, Prue, I am truly happy." she said.

"That's great, Phoebes. Now have you remembered anything more about your premonition?" asked Prue.

"Just that you were lying there with a cold airy evil hanging in the air above you," said Phoebe.

"We'll just have to stay together until something happens tomorrow and must be on our guard. We don't know anything about this situation," said Piper.

They found nothing more in the Book of Shadows. They spent the rest of the day talking and waiting in the family room. Throughout the night at least one of them stayed awake just watching and waiting.

In the morning, Piper couldn't take it any more. "I'm going to cook us some Breakfast!" she announced. And what a breakfast, waffles, eggs and fruit salad.

"I really miss your cooking, Pipe. I do my best for Sam and me, but it just isn't as good as yours. I miss it and I really miss you both, too," admitted Phoebe. "But then I do have Sam. We must get together sometime, if he can find the time."

After they cleaned up the dishes, they were finally relaxed enough to break out the Scrabble game. It finally felt like old times, most of the stiffness and edginess was gone. Prue, as usual, was well ahead of her two sisters when a sudden wind blew through the conservatory though no window was open. The sisters stood up as a shadowy ghostlike apparition appeared before them.

He moaned a few words, "Darina samthus bethadam steffins."

Prue instantly turned stiff and vanished.

Piper tried to freeze him, but he vanished with Prue. Phoebe had another premonition and saw Prue in the same condition with this thing hovering over her. Piper and Phoebe rushed up to the attic to look through their magic book again. Referring to the magic words he recited. They finally found a possible solution. A warlock named Tatus had been sent to a cold realm sixty years ago. He had the power to project himself which may have explained his appearance at the manor. He needed the power from a powerful witch to return to this world. The words he uttered to Prue were what originally sentenced him. She was now held captive. They had the words necessary to return her, but they had to go to her and recite the spell before she could be returned.

"Whoa, no, no, no." shouted Piper as she started to jump up anddown waving her hands in front of her. "We have to go to H-E-L-L to get her back!"

"Oh my God! It sounds more like the arctic rather than the Sahara, but that's what the Book Of Shadows is telling us to do. I..don't...think..I..can..do..this!"

Piper was almost in tears, "I know I don't want to do it either. We've always fought these evil things in our world. Now we have to go to THEIR world. I have a very bad feeling about this. There's a good chance we might not come back. But we have got to bring back Prue. Not only is she our sister, but we are much weaker without her."

"I know," said Phoebe almost hysterically, "But I have so much more to loose now!" Then after some more thought." But we do have to get Prue."

A little calmer now, she continued, "Now I know why I couldn't pinpoint where she was. She was not in our world. And the cold in that realm explains why she looked so much like death. So now what do we do?"

"Well, we better be prepared. Plenty of warm clothing, we don't know how cold it is there. Long winter underwear and face masks, I would guess. And don't just get your cute short jacket. It could be like the South Pole on a bad day there. I can't believe we have to do this. We haven't been against anything this deadly or this unknown before," explained Piper.

"All right. First we get there and locate Prue. Then we better send the demon where we usually send them or he will be after us again," concluded Phoebe.

"Are you going to call Sam?" asked Piper.

"No, what can I tell him? This is not a quick business trip. If we don't come back, then .. (Sob) ..we don't. We'll just vanish. Oh, my God!" And Phoebe just collapsed on the settee in the attic.

"Come on, Phoebes, we have to get ready. We don't know how long Prue has," reminded Piper.

"All right, let's get ready." Phoebes said as the two of them went to change.

Luckily Phoebe hadn't moved her winter clothes yet, since it was only July. Wearing a double set of clothing Piper and Phoebe headed up to the attic. After a big hug and wishing each other luck they recited the incantation.

"Darina samthus bethadam steffins." Then they vanished in a purple mist.

When Phoebe opened her eyes all of her senses seemed confused. Sounds seemed to have tastes and she seemed to see smells and anything touching her.

"Cool," was her first thought, but as her senses cleared up she saw a blue haze all around her and felt the cold. It felt like a thousand pins pressing in from all sides, especially around her eyes that were the only part of her exposed.

Piper let out a scream. "It must be 200 degrees below zero. We have to find Prue fast or we are all going to freeze to death. I see some light over there."

It was a light blue light that could have been a mile or 100 feet away. There was nothing to judge distance by. They began to step. With each step every muscle in their legs ached. They were too cold to run and it seemed to take forever to reach the light. They were already starting to lose feeling in their fingers. After what seemed to be forever, they could see Prue lying on a slab just like Phoebe had seen.

"Is she dead?" asked Phoebe.

"No, look she is breathing." said Piper, "Look at the steam coming from her mouth. But she's lying there in just her work clothes. She must be frost bitten by now."

They tried to wake her up, but she just slept. Rubbing her hands did not either bring her around or bring any color back into her. Phoebe laid down on her to add what little body heat she could generate through her heavy clothing. A flash of bright red light appeared almost blinding the ladies after the dark cool blue light. Piper fell over backwards as Phoebe rolled off her sister looking into the eyes of Tatus.

"Well, now, I have company...' was all Tatus got out when Piper froze him. It seemed very appropriate due to the cold.

"G-good wor-r-k, Piper. Now l-l-let's finish-sh-sh the j-j-j-job," stuttered Phoebe.

They huddled together and recited the same incantation they had used many times before. Since he had already been banished, it only took the two of them to finish him off. He vanished in a blaze of red light and flame.

Prue began to stir, "Where am I? Oh my lord, I'm s-s-s-so k-k-k-kold!"

Piper put her outer coat over Prue's shoulders and told her to hang on.

"Clarita, arturo, monrita fee." Phoebe and Piper said together and they all vanished reappearing in the attic.

When the warm summer air hit their skin, they began to shiver uncontrollably. They were barely able to get Prue downstairs and into the bathroom. Piper helped her into the bathtub and started to run cold water. Phoebe called 911 and went to help Piper.

"The paramedics are on the way. We all need attention. I can't feel my feet," said Phoebe.

"My fingers don't feel anything, but Prue can barely use his arms and legs. When will they get here?" cried Piper.

What seemed like an eternity was only about ten minutes. The paramedics pulled Prue from the tub and wrapped her up. Piper and Phoebe sat up in the ambulance all the way to the hospital.

Later with the two younger sisters partially bandaged up and talking to each other, a doctor came in.

"I have never seen such a severe case of frostbite here in the city before. She couldn't have been exposed long, but she was exposed to extreme cold. She should have feeling in her limbs back later tonight, but her full recovery may take a while. All three of you were lucky that you didn't loose any fingers or toes. Now tell me again what happened?"

"We got trapped in our walk-in freezer, downstairs," said Phoebe timidly.

"No freezer is that cold," said the doctor. "If you come up with a better story, contact me. It shouldn't be that cold except at the North Pole during a hurricane. You ladies say you haven't left the city?"

"No," said Piper. "We never left the house."

"Well, you two can go. Please let Prue rest until morning," said the doctor.

"Thanks for helping our sister. Good bye" said Piper. And the ladies headed out of the ER and got a taxi home.

"Wow, we really did it! We did it. What a high that was. We beat his immortal butt on his court and won. Let's get home and celebrate!" said Phoebe excitedly.

"Phoebe, you don't live there anymore. Can I drop you off at your apartment?" reminded Piper.

"Oh yea. Oh my God, I should have called. How could I have forgotten! Yes, let's head to my place," said Phoebe wondering what got into her.

Piper went with her for moral support as Phoebe knocked on the door.

"What happened, Be-be? Were you in an accident? Come in, come in. Hello Piper. I've been wondering where you were, but I didn't imagine anything like this!" said a very worried Sam.

"Well," started Phoebe very timidly. "You see this demon kidnapped Prue and we had to go after her. We were, kinda, in some other place outside of this world. It was like a super-icebox and we caught a little frostbite. Prue is in the hospital with a worse case, but Piper and I should be fine in a few days. Now I'm home. Some trip, huh?"

"I had no idea. You could have been killed, couldn't you have?" asked Sam.

"Will, yes, sorta," admitted Phoebe.

"Dear God!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"You see it comes with the territory with us Halliwell gals. We're living with death and the unknown every day. You sort of get used to it. If you're a good witch, you find yourself either in danger or battling evil. You just have to learn to love us and accept the rest. I know I have had problems too, but I think you and Phoebes can work it out, if anyone can," said Piper.

"Thanks, Piper." said Phoebe as she gave her a hug. "I need some time, here with Sam."

"Sure, no problem." I need to get back home. The club's probably lists me as missing in action by now. I will call you later. We can drop in on Prue in the morning. Bye, Phoebes. So long, Sam. You got one gutsy girl there." And Piper headed back to the cab.

"Hold me, Sam. I really thought I'd never see you again. That was the toughest thing the Charmed Ones ever tackled. Piper and I literally went through Hell to bring Prue home. And oh, I'm glad to be home. I thought so much about you. I do love you so much." Admitted Phoebe.

Sam looked at his beautiful little gal and asked, "Is it always going to be like this? I am going to be worried sick every time you are not around?"

"I had a hard time getting used to it at first, but it was my sisters and my destiny. We are following a line 300 years worth of witches starting with Melinda Warren. We are either blessed or cursed with these powers. We either use them to protect and defend, or we will probably die from ignoring that heritage. That is a part of my life. I do not want to lose you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Can we still do that, my darling?" said a worried-looking Phoebe.

"Be-be, I have to get used to it. I am not leaving you. It's still an awful lot for a mortal to accept. Our lives will never be as dull as some of my colleagues."

With that Phoebe snuggled up again him very happy. This witch-mortal relationship was going to work. They both wanted it to.

Next morning when Prue woke up she found herself bandaged and in the hospital. The last thing she remembered was the demon appearing in their conservatory.

"Hi there, Prue. Feeling OK?" said Piper.

"What happened to me? I'm in the hospital, but ... but…" said a groggy Prue.

"The doctors say you'll be fine. You did suffer some second-degree frostbite. You shouldn't go out without your coat young lady, as Grams used to tell us," said Piper cutely.

"Frostbite?" asked Prue still groggy.

"This demon named Tatus had been banished to this like-cold Hell. We used the same spell to go there to get you back. It was really freaky, we weren't even in our own world anymore. We sent him to a warmer place and brought you back. None of us are suffering from any lasting effects. We'll all be fine," said Phoebe.

"You mean you followed a demon to where he had been vanquished? That was very brave. What can I say, but thank you. You are two true sisters. I never tell you very often, but I love you both." said Prue with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks. Same here!" said Phoebe.

"I love you, too." said Piper. "Now get some rest and get well. Remember, we need all three of us. Bye."

And Prue laid very impressed at the dangers her sisters had face for her. Maybe they had grown from their experiences as witches. She turned over feeling very safe with two guardian angels like Piper and Phoebe looking over her.

A couple more months went by and life was working itself out. Phoebe was studying and working with Dr. Morton and learning enough to be an able lab technician. He had not been able yet to put some scientific definition on Phoebe's power. It defied all logic. Also, two separate incidents occurred. One witch who was cursed and being hunted found the Charmed Ones. She was helped by removing the curse. Another demon came after the sisters and he had to be vanquished. In both cases Phoebe was there to help Piper and Prue. Neither incident was nearly as dangerous as their journey to the cold Hell. Both Phoebe and Sam even had dinner a couple of times at the Manor. Prue was still keeping him at arm's length, but Piper really liked the guy. He had done so much for Phoebe. Throughout the entire dinner, Phoebe seemed to have something on the tip of her tongue and never quite could bring herself to say it.

"My goodness, Piper, you are a very good cook. Of course, Phoebe is delightful, too. You really make me feel at home and I thank you," said Sam.

"It a pleasure to cook for the two of you and to visit with you both," returned Piper.

"So how is your research coming?" asked Prue.

"We've been getting reams of data, Prue and putting hours and hours in the lab," boasted Phoebe.

"But, alas, your witchcraft powers don't seem to have any scientific basis. Phoebe sees things and her body reacts to the experience, but nothing unusual occurs in her brain. The visions just occur," explained Sam.

"That's why they call it magic," said Prue.

"Yes, of course. I'd just like to have a hint of a breakthrough," said Sam.

"Well, we do have something of an announcement," said Phoebe as she went over and held Sam's hand.

"Oh," said Piper excitedly.

"Yes, Sam and I are planning on getting married, around Christmas time after the term is over," said Phoebe practically grinning from ear to ear.

Sam said, "Yes, it simply wonderful. She is going to make me a wonderful wife. We're very much in love and very happy with each other." And he kissed her quickly.

"Oh my Lord, wow! That is great, congratulations you two," and Piper hugged and kissed each of them.

Prue just sat there with her mouth opened.

"Nothing to say, big sister?" asked Piper.

"I guess this isn't a big surprise. You've been at it pretty heavy for quite sometime. I hope you both know what you're doing. Congratulations." And she gave each of them a hug.

"We are planning a small wedding in the chapel. I want both of you to be my bridesmaids. I am so happy with Sam. He made a world of difference in me. I do hope you're happy for me, Prue," said Phoebe.

"Well, the best of luck to you. That's about all I can muster for now. It's something of a shock for my little sister to be getting married and both of us still single," said Prue.

"I'm not counting myself out yet," replied Piper. Everyone laughed and they talked late into the night.

Over the next month Piper spent quite a bit of time with Phoebe with all of her wedding plans. Phoebe never glowed as much as she did after her engagement announcement. Sam was very happy and excited, too. He had always dreamed of a beautiful wife and a partner or helpmate in his work.

What Phoebe didn't notice was the dark figure that shadowed her for the most of the month. He was a warlock, named Casey. He had an interest in Phoebe. He had some magical powers, but he wanted the power of premonition. He just waited and watched. He was gong to learn everything about her and find her weaknesses. He was going to have her power!

Piper and Phoebe had been out looking at wedding gowns, again. She just had not found the yet the one she wanted to be married in. They had a quick lunch and Piper took Phoebe home. She had to head to the club to accept some new sound equipment for the stage.

"Don't worry, Phoebes, you'll find the perfect dress. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9. Bye, "Mrs. Morton." ." said Piper as she drove off.

Phoebe walked up the stairs to her apartment and found the door opened. She smiled at the thought of her absent-minded little professor, when she touched the doorjamb and had a frightening premonition. Two large guys broke into their home, grabbed Sam, tied him up and carried him off. She let out a horrible scream and headed to the phone. Before she got to it the phone rang.

"Sam and Phoebe's residence," she barely said still in shock.

"Phoebe Halliwell?" asked the caller.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes?"

"If you want to see Dr. Morton alive again, come down to the abandoned Manner Shipping pier now." The caller demanded. And the phone went dead.

"Hello, hello..." shouted Phoebe into the static on the line.

"Oh God, oh God..Sam! Sam! " she cried bursting into tears.

She called Prue, but only got her voice mail. Piper was in and said she would go get Prue.

"Meet me at Buckland's Phoebe, we have got to go together," said Piper.

"I'm leaving, now! Meet ME there!" said Phoebe as she hung up.

"No, Phoebes,..." was all that Piper got out.

"I have got to get Prue before I rush in," thought Piper and she headed to Buckland's.

Phoebe found the warehouse. A door was left wide open. Now she wished her power was more active, but she wasn't going to leave Sam with those monsters any longer than possible. The air in the warehouse smelled old and musty.

"Come in Miss Halliwell, come in. We have been expecting you," said Casey. "I knew you would not take long to get here now that we had your lover."

"Sam, Sam? Are you there." she called out.

"He's fine, come over here in the light!" Casey demanded.

Deep in the warehouse under an old light fixture stood Sam hanging from the wall, gagged and obviously beaten.

"Sam, Sam. Are you all right? What did you do to him? I'll get you for this," threatened Phoebe.

"Oh, you're going to premonition me to death? I know all about you, you little witch. You can't do anything to me."

Sam looked up at Phoebe with only the slightest recognition.

"Oh Sam," said Phoebe with a great deal of affection. "All right. What do you want to let us go?"

"I want ... I want your power! I want to have second sight, I want to able to see beyond this plane of existence!" announced Casey.

"All right. You can have it. It isn't worth having the rest of my life torn apart. I would never want anything to happen after all I've been through. You can have my power," said Phoebe.

"Nmm, nmmm," was all Sam could get from under his gag. Phoebe could see panic in his eyes.

"Sam, it's you I don't want to lose. I love you more than anything I could accomplish with my power. We'll get by and we'll still have each other! All right. What do I do?"

"Just lie down on this table. And close your eyes," said Casey.

Phoebe did as she was told. The warlock put his hands on her head and closed his eyes.

"Clang" came the sound of ripping and tearing metal. An old roll down door flew from its hinges as Prue marched in with all the determination of the United States Marines. Piper was right behind her stepping a lot lighter

"Who dares disturb me?" cried out Casey.

"Piper!" was all Prue said and in an instant Casey was frozen solid as were his henchmen.

Phoebe jumped off the table and ran over to Sam removing his gag.

"Oh darling, oh sweetheart, are you all right? I was so panicked when I got that vision about you. Did they hurt you, sweetheart?" And she broke down in tears at his feet.

"I guess I'm O.K. They roughed me up quite a bit. I'm astonished that you'd give up everything just for me. You have a wonderful set of sisters to look after you. I don't know how I could ever take care of you like they could," admitted the meek little professor.

"And don't you forget that!" said Prue.

"Are you going to be all right, Phoebe? You should never have come down here without us. Whatever the warlock had agreed to, I never knew one who would let you live when it was over. Let's get Sam to the hospital."

"Come on, Phoebes. Come one Sam." said Piper as she helped them up.

As Sam sat in the back seat starring out the window, Phoebe just curled up next to him in a fetal position unaware of anything going on around her. That night as they lay in bed, Sam. resisted any romantic advancement from Phoebe. She felt very, very close to him tonight since she almost lost him that day.

"Darling, let's not wait. Let's fly out to Reno tomorrow and get married. I can't wait. I don't need a big wedding. I just don't want to loose you. Please, sweetheart, what do you say?" pleaded Phoebe.

The look in Phoebe's eyes sent terror through Sam's body. "Please, darling, let's talk about it in the morning. What I really need now is sleep. Good night."

And he gave him a little kiss. "All right. Till tomorrow," and she kissed him very hard and curled very tightly next to him. Sam did not get the sleep he wanted that night.

In the morning, Sam said he wanted to discuss their wedding plans with her sisters which were fine with Phoebe. So as Piper and Prue were just starting their breakfast in walked Sam and Phoebe.

"Well, isn't this a surprise! Good morning, lovebirds," chimed in Piper. "Sam, should you be up so soon. How are you feeling?"

"To tell the truth," he said as he adjusted his glasses, "I am very sore, but it was important for us to see you this morning."

"Yes," said Phoebe, "We want to talk to you about flying with us off to Reno today and witness us getting married! How about it?"

"Whoa, that's wonderful," said Piper as she hugged them both. "Of course, we'll come with you."

"Isn't this a little hasty after everything that happened last night?" asked Prue.

"No, the whole incident just drove home how I felt about him and we want to get married right away. We have been planning to get married for weeks and I don't think it is a rash decision. Right, Sam?" she asked as she cuddled up to him.

"I think, maybe Prue is right. We should talk about it first," said Sam.

"What are you saying, darling?" said Phoebe.

"Talk about what?" said Prue in a condescending tone.

"It's not that I don't love you, Be-be, but I don't think we are going to work out," said Sam.

"Stop joking, Sam. That's not funny," said Phoebe a little jittery.

"I'm serious, Be-be," said Sam. "We're not going to work out."

"Oh yes, we will," pleaded Phoebe. "Anything you want, anything. What can I do to make it up to you?" pleaded Phoebe in tears.

"Be-be, do you ever remember seeing this red pouch? Here hold it. What do you see?"

Phoebe took the pouch and saw the day she first meet Sam. She was backing away from him in terror, he sprinkling something over him and then she started making love to him.

"It looks like you cast a spell over me to fall in love with you. But that can't be right. I must have it wrong," she said trying to dismiss the possibility.

"I knew, the little twerp bewitched Phoebe," thought Prue, but she knew her sister really needed her now so she said nothing.

"I am so very sorry dear. You were so beautiful, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. That was months before I sent out the invitation to you. I also knew you had the power that we together could explore. With you at my side I knew I could do anything," confessed Sam.

"No, Sam, no it isn't true. I do love you. I want you. I want to be your wife, have your children and grow old with you," said Phoebe.

"Then after yesterday, I just couldn't go through it anymore. The constant danger to both of us. Sitting at home not knowing if some monster was going to kill you. Can you imagine our life next year or ten years from now? I am not a strong man. I just want my work and a quiet normal life. You three have accepted all that comes with your witchcraft. I..I..just can't," admitted Sam.

"I'll give it up, Sam, for you, for us, for our lives together. I'll..." pleaded Phoebe.

"No, Phoebe. Supernatural things will always be after you. That's not going to change," said Sam.

"He's right, Phoebe," said Prue. "I am glad Sam realized that. You see, Sam, even though we have magical powers, we can't use them to advance ourselves. Any spells we cast for our own purposes always have consequences. You are just realizing that now."

"Yes, I see your point," said Sam.

"Believe me, love spells do not work. They are just too artificial. We've already tried them," said Piper, who was now holding a weeping Phoebe. "Phoebes, sweetie, we have to undo it. Sam wants out. We have to help you. You belong with us."

"It's not possible, no!" cried Phoebe.

"What is the next step?" said Sam.

"Do you have the recipe for the potion?" asked Prue.

"It's in the bag," said Sam. And they all went up to the attic to consult the Book of Shadows.

Sam watched Prue perused the book, while Piper comforted Phoebe who by now was almost hysterical.

"A simple incantation can reverse this spell, since it was not cast by a witch," said Prue to Piper.

"Let's get it over with," said Piper sounding very peeved.

"No-o-o-o" cried Phoebe who ran over to Sam.

"Let's run away, far from here and never come back, darling."

"It's over my little Be-be. It's over. You will soon be at peace. Go ahead Prue," as they embraced each other for one last time.

Piper lit two candles and they stood over the cauldron reciting:

Bena, sunium, othius, hay,

Make the love fly away.

An orange mist rose from the cauldron and encircled Phoebe. Her tears dried up and she had a look of astonishment on her face.

"What happened? Now I remember! It was you. Do you know what you did to me?" she asked as her face turned from disgust to anger.

"Phoebe, I ..I..am sorry. I did love you," said Sam sputtering.

Phoebe had not been as angry since the Woogy had taken her over. She now wished her power was active one. So the only way she could react was to swing around and kick him into the wall.

"Phoebe, no..." cried Piper who could not freeze her sister.

As Phoebe came around a second time, Prue sent each of them to opposite sides of the attic.

"Come on, Phoebes," said Piper and she took her seething sister down to her room. Phoebe was spouting language at Sam that neither of her sisters had ever heard from her before.

Prue asked Sam if he was all right.

"I'll survive, but I better leave. You can come and get Be-be's, um, Phoebe's things tomorrow, I won't be bothering you again," said Sam.

"You'd better not after what you did. You and Phoebe were a lot alike. She never worried about her consequences either. Take my advice. Leave magic to the witches," said Prue and she walked him to the front door.

"I'm so sorry. Just tell Phoebe I'm gone and leave it at that. Good by,." and Sam left for good with his -broken heart.

Up in Phoebe's room, Piper had put Phoebe to bed.

"Poor Phoebe. She definitely has no affection left for Sam. I think she is going to be OK. It still makes me wonder? Will we ever find someone who can put up with all our witchy problems?" asked Piper

"I guess it will take just the right man. I haven't quit," said Prue.

With that Prue headed to work and Piper stayed home to keep an eye on Phoebe. While up in the attic sat a small red pouch still half full of a love potion. What next will happen to it? Only time will tell.

THE END


End file.
